


The password is  familia

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [23]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Napping, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck and Chris build a fort while Eddie’s at work.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	The password is  familia

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189563706517

#  **_The password is familia_ **

Eddie was thankful today had been uneventful. No fatalities. But almost as if in exchange it had been back to back minor calls today.

Children stuck in a tree house after their exit broke.

A man got stuck in a crawl space while inspecting his attic.

Two identical calls across the city about teenagers taping themselves to the wall only to get stuck or hurt getting down.

Along with a single small fire in an outside shed that was thankfully contained.

While he’d love nothing else than to pass out in his clothes and leave the boys to themselves it didn’t seem that would happen.

“Is that my comforter?” He asked as he closed the door.

“No” came a lie from where he couldn’t see among a massive sea of interconnected blankets.

It was an accident waiting to happen. Admittedly cute but none the less dangerous. But maybe that was more so his day talking.

“Why?” Eddie asked putting down his bag and coming closer.

“Chris said he’d never made a blanket fort before so how could I deny helping him Eddie its a fundamental part of being a child man.”

Chris’ laugh was distinguishable as ever.

“We’ve made some before just not this big” Eddie admitted trying to find where to look and spotting buck’s head floating as it poked out of an opening.

“What? Chris.” He faked a hurt whine. “Well now your dad can never top me. This is our masterpiece buddy.”

Kitchen chairs and the sofa along with a few boxes were strewn about to make a sturdy base as well as-

“You even used the mop and the broom?” Eddie couldn’t believe this.

“Do you like it daddy? ” Chris’ voice was muffled a little.

“Yes mijo. I’m impressed. I’m sure buck will have fun putting it away tonight after bedtime.” Eddie said finding the opening with Chris’ crutches to enter.

“Eddie. You okay? You look dead tired.”

He couldn’t argue with how he felt.

“Let’s take a nap dad.”

“That’s a good idea. Do we got some pillows in here?”

“Yep!” Buck answered before he even finished.

“Nice knowing you two had fun while I was at work.” Eddie felt Chris move to his side.

He kissed him on the head.

“It’s better now that you’re here.” Buck said laying down close to them.

He leaned over to kiss Eddie.

“I’ll make dinner when we wake up. Then you can shower and change again.” Buck offered as they settled in.

“The only down side is there’s no blankets to use inside of the fort.” Eddie joked.

“That’s what sharing body heat is for.” Buck said moving closer to them.

“Daddy do you know the password? We forgot to ask you” Christopher asked.

“Please?”

“No”

“Is it in English or Spanish?”

“Spanish”

“Te amo?”

“No.”

“It’s família” Buck said yawning.

“We decided it was the best one” Christopher said closing his eyes.

Eddie smiled looking from Christopher to Buck.

It was very fitting.

It didn’t take long for sleep to claim him.

After the day he had this was the best place to be with his two favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189565100473/the-password-is-familia-eddie-was-thankful-today


End file.
